Utaite Wiki:Requirements
Illust. by Fujie (藤江) @pixiv Described here are the requirements that a utaite and/or a YouTube singer must fulfill in order for a page to be created as well as actions that can be taken in the case of special circumstances. Located at the bottom of this page are the requirements for a page in the "Famous Utattemita Songs" category. **Note: The requirements are simply an outline for a page to be created on the wiki. They are not a set of rules to determine whether one is a singer or not!! There are plenty of amazing singers out there that do not fit the requirements here so please do not feel discouraged by them!! Sing your heart out and enjoy what you do ❤ Utaite Requirements The utaite must have: * A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. ** Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist ( ) do not count for views ** Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. Special Cases * If the utaite does not meet the requirement for watchers, then they must have at least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1,500 in total leeway is allowed. * If the utaite has gone professional (signed under a company), then the requirements can be ignored. For all pages made before June 22, 2012; those pages will follow a different set of more relaxed requirements, due to the fact there were no specific requirements present at the time. The requirements will go as follows: The utaite must have: * A minimum of 1,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 35,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). Additional Comments * Mylist numbers can be ignored because they constantly fluctuate. YouTube Singers Requirements The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Special Cases * If the singer does not choose to display their subscriber count or don't meet the requirement for watchers, then they must have at least '''''15,000 views on one solo cover, 10,000 on another one and 8,000 on two other ones. 100 in total leeway is allowed. For all pages made before March 11, 2012; those pages will follow a different set of more relaxed requirements, due to the fact there were no conclusive requirements present at the time. The requirements will go as follows: The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 6,500 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). Utaite or YouTube Singer? In the case of a singer having both a NND and YT account, the requirements will apply accordingly to the site the singer is most active on or if it can be determined, which site he/she started on. (such as nano having both NND and YT accounts, but is more active on NND and so is described as an utaite). * This can be determined by how many covers, watchers/subscribers, etc. aforementioned utaite/YouTube singer has. * Checking the date of account creation may work as well. There will be no tolerance for pages in which information has been purposefully hidden. If it is determined that the person adding the page is intently concealing information, the page will be automatically deleted and the page creator’s user/IP address will be banned. Duet Units Described here are the requirements to create a duet unit page. The layout should follow the general layout of group pages. Requirements * Both singers need to fulfill requirements (See sections for Utaite/YouTube singer) AND * 10 songs together OR * 3 songs together and one album. OR * 2 albums. Special cases * If the duet unit is far more popular than the individual singers, a duet unit page may be created if the duet unit channel fulfills requirements (Utaite/YouTube singer), even if the individual singers don't fit the requirements. Singer Spotlight Described here are the requirements to create a "spotlight" for a singer. A tutorial can be found here on how to create one. Requirements **There is a 100 watcher/subscriber and views leeway allowed. Utaite *''1,000'' watchers. *''25,500'' views on their most popular solo cover. or *''10,000'' views on at least 4''' solo covers. '''YouTube Singer *''500'' subscribers. *''6,500'' views on their most popular solo cover. Famous Utattemita Songs Described here are the requirements a "Famous Utattemita Songs" page must fulfil in order to be added to the wiki. Requirements The page must have: * A minimum of 15 covers for a page to be created. * For group covers with ** > 3-5 "roles" a minimum of 12 qualifying covers for a page is needed. ** > 6-10 "roles" a minimum of 10 qualifying covers for a page is needed. * Any singer who meets the requirements of being featured on the wiki can have their cover added to the page. (an incomplete list of those can be found here) * For any singers who don't meet these requirements: ** Any Utaite cover must have at least 10,000 views on their cover to be added. *** Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. ** Any YouTube Singer cover must have at least 5,000 views on their cover to be added. *** Must be based on the views at YouTube. Choruses may be featured on a subpage of the song. As in SPICE!/chorus is the subpage of SPICE! * Any chorus must have at least 30,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. * Any chorus or reprint must have at least 10,000 on YouTube. * If the chorus on Nico Nico Douga doesn't fit, but a reprint on YouTube does, it may be added. ** Basically, the origin of the chorus does not matter. * There is no singer limit on choruses. * Choruses do not count as a cover for fulfilling the 15 covers required to create a page. After reading these requirements, it is recommended that you read the Tutorial on how to properly make a page. Category:Resource